Lost and Found
by cbs2cbw
Summary: Story: The Shikon Jewel has already changed the lives of the Inu cast, but this time around, no one sees these changes coming. Where will fate lead them, and how will they cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this story belong to me, unless I decide to make up a few of my own, but well none of the Inuyasha characters belong to me, they belong to all those cool people at Viz Video, and Rumiko Takahashi.

**Lost and Found**

**Prologue/Chapter One**

'_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet, my suicide.'_

_-Evanescence_

**Judo Era**

There was a struggle of good and evil that had been going on ever since the disappearance of a great priestess that was entrusted with a tool of great power that could be good or evil. We all know the story. The priestess sadly was robbed, and by someone she thought she had loved. Out of her anger she trapped him by her magic arrow to forever sleep, and in the process was mortally wounded. She knew she was going to die, so she took responsibility for the power, and had the stone buried with her. Who ever knew that it would follow her onto her next life.

It had turned out as well that her love had not betrayed her. It was a greater evil that her reincarnation and love would have to face, an evil so strong that it would almost destroy the world that she had strived so long to protect.

The whole scene since the reincarnation of the priestess had come into the picture had been almost unreal. But the power knew that it wasn't over, even if it had to wait over 500 years to come back to the time where it had almost fallen into the hands of a master that would have once again turned it into evil.

Its power had brought the teenage girl back 500 years. It had brought her back to exactly 50 years after the death of the great one. And it brought her right to the place where she would find her demon accomplice.

They had fought for what they thought was separate causes. The demon it had turned out was only a Halfling, and since the whole incident with the original priestess, who had tried to kill him, he longed only to be full blooded. He had had enough of being part human. Humans to him were inferior, and untrustworthy, wicked creatures. They were the real demons. The girl from the future, fortunately or unfortunately, had shattered the jewel, the source of the great power. The two of them Halfling and the human were forced to retrieve the pieces of the jewel. If they didn't the jewel could possibly fall into the wrong hands. The fate of the world was in their hands.

There journey wasn't easy. They searched and fought with the original evil, that had killed the Halflings love. It had almost come to the point where they had felt that is was a loosing battle. But they had overcome it all, to win over evil in the end.

And it is after this battle where the true story begins.

"Kagome!"

Kagome lay on the ground, her body looked lifeless. Inuyasha ran to her side, he himself was covered in his own blood. His eyes were wide in shock and fear. You could tell that this girl was his life by the way he screamed her name.

Naraku. That was the nemesis that they had just defeated. The demon gained all of his power by collecting souls and bringing them into his being. Since the priestess power over the jewel was what he so desired he wanted to bring Kagome's soul into him. It was in doing this that the battle had finally come to a close.

The demon had tried this tactic before, but only with other demons. They had never imagined that he could envelope a human soul into him. The demon Iunyasha and Seeshemarou proved to be to very difficult to deal with. The swords the Halfling and his demon brother had, made it difficult for Naraku to envelope the two brothers; even though their power was not as strong as he. But with the priestess power he would be able to control all demon powers, even the sword. It was the ultimate power. He the unholy one would have holy power. Who had ever seen this coming?

Then the moment had come, though he had not predicted what actually came to be. He had managed finally to trap the girl, and his malignant body, surrounded her. He felt as her life force was sucked from her body. Everyone around stopped dead in their tracks when they realized their beloved companion was being taken form them, knowing that there was little they could do and little time to do it in, in order to save her.

They thought it was the end as the minutes passed by and Naraku just started to laugh, feeling all of her power inside of him, and knowing that she had taken her last breath and finally bequeathing her soul to him. As he had speared Iunyasha with a tentacle through the gut, and the demon's head flew back in pain and he choked, blood flying through his mouth in defeat, and his sword falling out of his hands, onto the ground, his last sign of defeat, Naraku's body was ruptured from the inside, and a bright light illuminated out from inside of his body. Then another part of him seemed to rip apart, and light shone forth from it. After that another, and another, then another, he had a look of utter terror on his face at this point. He didn't even know what was happening. He threw the Halfling and started screaming in pain, excruciating pain.

His body started to disappear in the light. His screams to stopped and there was a great humming in the air, it was coming from the huge light. The light seemed to be moving up into the air. It was about fifty feet in the air when it came to an abrupt stop. It was like a miniature sun, a radiant sparkling sun. The light was white like snow. A light so bright you couldn't even look directly at its center. The bloody Halfling despite the burning he was feeling throughout his whole body looked directly at the light. The light crackled, and sparked, and then there was a great flash and a loud explosion like a fireworks show, the light started to change colors. It went through the whole color spectrum. It was like time stopped as they covered their eyes, but each kept peeking at the light show. The fireworks seemed to fade, and the light went back to white and started to descend, and dissipate.

There in place of the light was the girl. She was lying there seeming to be lifeless. Her companions didn't know what to do. They were in too much of a shock to even move. All of them accept the hanyo.

The bloody hanyo reached the girl in seconds and pulled her into his arms. He could faintly feel her breathing and he knew then the she wasn't dead. His blood spilt all over her as he cradled her in his arms, rocking back and forth on the ground. He pulled her tighter to him, not thinking about anything but the girl, not thinking about what had just happened, not thinking about anything going on around him.

"Don't you even do anything like that again wench! You are never leaving me you hear!" He mumbled to her. Then he collapsed onto her.

The other in their company had inched their way to the two of them in time to hear the hanyou's mumblings and to see him collapse with the girl in his arms. They had all finally gotten their minds straight, enough to know that the two of them needed serious medical attention.

It took them a day to get back to the village. Miroku and Sango had bandaged Inuyasha wounds. The hanyo had not yet awaken, neither had the girl. But the priest and slayer were sure that the healer would be able to heal them.

Kaedae was there to greet them. "What has happened?"

"Kagome defeated Naraku." Sango said.

"Kagome?"

"Yes. He tried to envelope her, and seemingly succeeded, because we all thought she had died, and it seems that she managed to destroy him from within. There was a big light show and then when the lights disappeared, there was Kagome lying in the middle of it all." Miroku explained to the confuse healer.

"Inuyasha needs serious medical attention, and Kagome has still not awakened." Sango said concerned.

"Hurry lets get them to my hut."

**End Prologue/Chapter One**

A/N: So tell me what you think… I know there wasn't a lot of substance yet, but there will be. I am not going to give you any clues as to what I am going to do with this yet. We will see where my fingers lead me. Because I am telling you it is not my head which creates these stories, it is my fingers. Review and maybe you will convince my fingers to write faster. Please I am trying very hard to make this my most grammatically correct story yet, so PLEASE if you find any and I repeat ANY mistakes PLEASE let me know what and where they are my email is Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **All characters besides for ones that I might make up throughout the course of the story belong to Viz Video and Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her greatly for letting me use them and not suing me.

**A/N: **Author ramblings. Well so we begin yet a new story. I hope that this story will continue to be interesting, and not turn into something corny, as do most of my stories. But I ain't making any promises, you hear!

"You mean to say Kagome destroyed the great demon all by herself."

"Yes Kaedae. It all happened very fast. It seemed as if we were not going to be able to save her and she saved herself. He engulfed her, and then there was a big flash of light, and then she was lying there on the ground without a scratch. Will she be alright?"

"She does not seem to have any damage form the encounter. Her chi is a little off balance from what I can tell, but other than that… I actually cannot give you an answer, for I have never dealt with anything like this. I don't know how she will be when she awakens, or if she ever will."

Everyone's face turned down. That was obviously not what they wanted to hear.

"How about Inuyasha, will he recover?"

"Shippo, even for a demon his injuries are great. But I think that he will be fine in a week maybe. As soon as he wakes up though we will know how he is. His stubbornness might heal him faster."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was still very shocked about the whole thing. They were lost. What could they do now? Their nemesis was gone. But their friends were hurt. It was all so confusing. What would they all do now, what if Kagome didn't recover, what if she left them altogether? How could they go on living their lives… if…

"You all should go and rest. Leave them both." With that all of them left the tent.

When they had all left Inuyasha opened one of his eyes. He had been listening to the whole conversation. So Kaede didn't know if Kagome would ever wake up.

He tried to get up but was unsuccessful_. 'Damn this body of mine.'_

He lifted his head off of the bed an inch of so and turned it so he could see her.

"Kagome."

'_It is all my fault. I should have never let her get close to that demon. Why did she come at all. I can't loose her. It just isn't fair; I have to loose them both? It just isn't fair!'_

He wished he could get up and lay with her. He wished that he could hold her. He wished he could have killed Naraku. She did it and in the process she could be dying now. '_Damn that stupid wench. She should have left the killing to me.' _With that he allowed his tired body to rest and drifted back to sleep.

A week passes, Inuyasha heals as quickly as always. Thought there seemed to something different about him. The air around him had changed somehow. He never left Kagome's side; he even began to sleep in the floor beside her.

A second week passes.

He was the one that changed her bandages, he fed her fluids. She was getting so weak. Everyone knew that if she didn't wake up soon then she wouldn't be waking up all.

Inuyasha was religious about the care he gave her. He would barely let the others into see her. They all thought that he had gone insane since the battle, crazy that he had let Kagome get hurt. But they couldn't possibly know how responsible he felt about letting Kagome get hurt. It was eating him up inside.

Inside Kagome's head

'_Where am I?'_

_It was all black. _

_Kagome couldn't see anything at all. She tried to get up but she didn't know where to go. There was no light to guide her. She just started to walk in the pitch blackness. _

""_Kagome.""_

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

""_Kagome.""_

_She didn't know where she was, or what this strange voice was. The blackness seemed to be never ending. It was all really creepy. _

"_Where am I?"_

_In the darkness something grabbed her. She tried to pull away but it kept pulling her. She felt it start to cover her whole arm, and then her leg started to be engulfed by the darkness._

"_Inuyasha?! Where are you? Help me! What do you want with me? Let me go!"_

_She felt as whatever it was continued to engulf her until it was at her neck, and it started to come onto her face. She didn't know what to do. She already was confused. She couldn't see anything. As the substance if that is what you want to call it went over her mouth and nose and up to her eyes she opened them, and could see. _

_Now she was under what seemed to be water, and she couldn't breath. She started to kick and then saw the surface above her and was prepared to take a breath of air as she reached it. _

Back to present

It was sixteen days since the battle, and that morning Inuyasha noticed a different smell surrounding Kagome. Something was different. He leaned over her wiping her forehead, since he noticed that she had started to sweat. He thought it rather strange, but he didn't know what to do. He could smell that she was fearful. He didn't know of what however. His youkai pulsed within him. What could he do to help her, to ease her fears somehow? _How do you help someone that is unconscious?_

He was starting to panic. He could feel his demon starting to boil. He was enraged that he couldn't help her. He leaned in closed to her, because her lips started to move, she started to mumble something.

Her words were inaudible. He started to ravage his brain for some action to take, something he could do to comfort her. What had his mother done for him when he was frightened? She had pulled him close and comforted him, and once he had remembered that she had held he hand, and had kissed his forehead. He knelt over her, and slowly, gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

Inuyasha jumped back form the bed two feet when Kagome suddenly took a deep breath, and jumped into a sitting position in bed, their bodies nearly colliding with each others since Inuyasha had been so close to her.

"Kagoem?"

She didn't seem to be totally awake though. It was so strange to him, her smell had changed, there was something different about her, but he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Inuyasha."

She opened her eyes, realizing that she was sitting up in bed; her breathing seemed to calm a little. _What was that all about, that voice? _

"Kagome, I can't believe you killed that bastard like that, you could have died! Wench don't you know that I was going to kill him, I didn't need your help!"

He couldn't believe it. She was alive! He wasn't about to just tell her that she had been unconscious for the last 16 days.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry." She didn't want to fight with him. She was so tired.

"Keh."

The others chose that moment to come into the hut, since they were sure that they had heard voices, and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Kagome I can't believe it. You are alright. We were all so worried." Sango move around Inuyasha and gave Kagome a hug, gently of course.

"I am fine really."

"No she isn't. She needs her rest. All of you get out."

"Inuyasha! Stop being so rude. I will say 'it'."

He wasn't ready to sit and explain to her the ordeal he had gone through these last two week to keep her alive, and she was in no position to do anything and he knew it.

"Woman, you don't know the half of it! Now don't question me, or threaten me! Tomorrow we will all talk about everything, now you rest. That is final." His tone was harsher than he had wanted it to be.

She didn't have the energy to argue with him. She also didn't know how long she had been unconscious and had the brains enough to know that at this point, Inuyasha was probably right about resting and talking at a later time. So Kagome just laid back into bed.

Everyone got the clue to leave from the evil glare that Inuyasha was giving them.

"Inuyasha, if she needs anything, please don't hesitate to come to me." Kaede said before she left.

Inuyahsa looked Kagome straight in the eyes; it was the strangest look she thought. She didn't know whether it was concern, or anger, or frustration.

She lay back in her cot and got comfortable and pulled the blanket to her chin.

Inuyasha came to the side of her cot, and he laid his hand on her forehead, something that she never in a million years thought that he would ever do.

"Rest." It was still said in such a commanding tone, but this time it wasn't said so harshly. It looked like she would just have wait till tomorrow to find out about how everything was going, and how long she had been out, because it sure felt like quite a while to her. She couldn't remember much from the battle, she wasn't even sure to herself what truly happened, and it all seemed like a dream.

_I can't believe she is alive. _Inuyasha thought.

As Kagome dosed back into sleep, Inuyasha moved his hand down to hers, and gently grasped hold of it. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and smiled up at him. He still had that look. He looked back at her, glad that the room was too dark for her to see the slight blush that had crept into his cheeks when she smiled at him.

_I will protect you always Kagome._

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the first light that awoke Kagome. She was very surprised to find Inuyasha right by her side. It seemed almost unreal. They had grown close over the past three years, but this was strange still, for him to continue to stay so close to her.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Morning."

"Feels like I've been sleeping for days. I really want to get up and move around." Before the words had escaped her mouth she had swung her legs over the cot and was standing up. But after she had, she realized that she probably should have taken it a little more slowly. Her knees started to give a little and she lost her balance quickly, the blood rushed from her head, as it does when you get up too quickly after you have been lying down, and her vision blurred.

Thankfully there was a certain hanyou there to steady her. It felt rather awkward to be supported in Inuyasha's arms. She had to turn her head to hide the sudden blush that crept into her face.

"Wench you should be more careful." He steadied her and then let her go slowly after he was sure that she was able to stand on her own.

"How long was I out?"

He gave her a dirty look, a look of accusation; she couldn't begin to understand why.

"We will talk about it at breakfast wench."

She was silent. He seemed to be angry with her. Her memory wasn't really that clear about what had happened, so she was somewhat confused as to why he would be angry with her.

"Inuyasha, are you upset with me?"

He gave her a low growl.

"You almost died Kagome!"

She didn't know what to say. You never knew when Inuyasah was overacting, because that sounded pretty bad. She remembered Naraku, no she didn't really remember anything. This was a little unnerving.

"I did?"

His face went blank. "You mean you don't remember?"

She shook her head. She did remember one thing, the dream, that creepy dream. _Does that dream have something to do with the battle? _She thought.

They went outside the hut together. Everyone was there to greet them. They all sat around a fire, where Sango was making them all breakfast.

"So tell us how you feel Kagome." Miroku asked.

"I am starving."

Everyone ate, but there was an uncomfortable silence.

"You guys are acting funny, is there something wrong?" Kagome decided that she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Wrong? No wench, you just have been unconscious for sixteen days, that's all that is wrong!"

She was silent. _ Sixteen days. Wow. _Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. _ So he really wasn't overreacting._ It was scary to think about it though, scary to think that she could have died.

"I don't remember anything." She managed to say, managing to keep the tears back she took a deep breath and sipped her tea and wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Kagome, you defeated Naraku all on you own. He tried to suck you into him, take your power by taking your body into his own. We don't know how you killed him." Sango said.

She was silent. _Naraku is gone. I killed him._

The group continued to talk well into the evening. Kagome learned the extent of everyone's injuries and all of the details of the battle. Inuyasha had been quiet most of the day rarely saying anything, except a few times complaining that she shouldn't have been in the battle in the first place.

"Yesterday wench, when you woke up, you smelled different." He barked in.

The thought about what he had said, but couldn't come up with any reason that she could think of why her smell could have changed to her. _ Maybe I should tell them about that dream._

"I know I had a strange dream, the only thing that I can remember is that dream. I hear a voice in the darkness, and then the darkness grabs me and engulfs me, in the same manner that you described that Naraku engulfed me, and then, when I open my eyes I am under the water, swimming to the surface, and then when I reached the surface I was awake in my bed."

She thought hard about the dream, and the voice, and then she asked them, "Where is the Jewel?"

The all looked at her strangely.

"You don't have it?" They all asked simultaneously.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: I am not giving away any clues. I like originality and that is all I am going to say. When I sit down and write I try my hardest to think of things that have never been done before. Thanks for the reviews! You are two reviewers are the only reason I continue!

I write because I like to. But it is discouraging when no one reviews, so I thank you.

Sorry for the typos. I have a lot on my plate, but wanted to post this tonight, since if I forget to do it tonight, I probably won't get to it for another month or so.

_Flash back to inside Kagome's head during the battle (Kagome doesn't remember)_

Naraku had totally engulfed Kagome. She could feel the dark energy that was trying to pulsate into her body. She could feel the power of the Jewel start to grow cold.

_This can't be happening! I can't let this happen._

She felt herself being taken over by the demon. But something was different about her energy, her spiritual energy. She could feel it growing stronger, it felt so warm against the cold darkness around her. Her hear started to beat faster as she thought about the warmth that her spirit was emanating. She could feel the power of the jewel; she could feel the purity of her soul cleansing it.

No mater how much dark jayki energy the demon tried to use against her, the jewel seemed to suck it in and purify it. She felt her soul calling to her. It was calling out to her, beckoning her.

Inside herself it was speaking to her, asking her, what was her hearts desire?

""_your hearts desire""_

_What is my hearts desire?_

Back to present

"I don't have the Jewel." Kagome replied a little shakily.

Everyone looked around panic stricken.

"Maybe it was destroyed?" Miroku said hopingly.

"That would just be too easy, don't you think." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Can you feel the jewel? Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well there is no use in worrying about it, if it shows up then we will worry about it. Is there anything else we really can do?" Kagome asked the others. They all sadly shook there heads. It was strange that the Jewel would just disappear, but stranger things had happened they supposed.

""_Your hearts desire.""_

"Did you hear that?" Kagome looked behind her paranoid.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

_Just great, now I am hearing things. _She decided that the voice was just going to have to wait. She had just gotten up form a sixteen day nap and wasn't ready to think about voices.

"Inuyasha, I haven't been home for a while, so would you mind if we go there for a day or two. I know my mother must be worried. I am not normally gone for more than a week or so without checking in." She asked him very nicely.

"Keh."

"Aren't you worried about the well Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"Actually no, I know that we have gone through without the shards before, and I don't see this being any different."

$&$&$&$&$

Kagome was glad to be back home, and glad to be able to take a nice hot bath. Oh how she missed her hot baths.

"Mother I am home!"

"Kagome! I was getting so worried."

"It is finally over mother. We defeated him."

"You will have to tell me all about it dear, but first we need to get you a nice hot bath and a change into something more comfortable. I am sure you get tired of wearing your school outfit all of the time."

Kagome smiled. Yes it was good to be home.

After her mother had left the room, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked at him somewhat concerned.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to tell my mother that I was unconscious for so long. She will totally freak out and I don't what to have to deal with it. I want to relax and enjoy being here."

He rolled his eyes.

"Please?"

"I won't lie to her. She deserves to know everything."

"You can be such a goodie-goodie sometimes. Fine, but if she makes your life a living hell for the next few days too don't say I didn't warn you."

$&$&$&$&$

Kagome relaxed in the bath that her mother had prepared for her. The water was so hot. It melted away all of her tension. She just laid there, letting time flow by her as the water seemed to seep into her. Her eyes closed lazily. She mindlessly let her mind wonder. Without the tension in her muscles, the blood seemed to flow a hundred times more easily to her brain. It mad her thoughts start to wonder.

It had bothered her that she couldn't remember anything about the battle. And that voice earlier, that bothered her even more.

What had it said, and why was she the only one that had heard it?

""_Your hearts desire.""_

She almost jumped out of the bathtub this time. She looked around again like she had earlier that day, to try and pinpoint the origin of the voice, but there was nothing there.

_Oh my god this is so creepy!_

She was sure about what it had said this time thought. Why was it asking her about what her hears desire? Did it have something to do with the Jewel?

_What is my hearts desire? _She thought.

$&$&$&$&$

It was way past dark by the time that Kagome had finished her bath. She was lounging on the sofa watching TV.

"It is boring in your time Kagome." Inuyasha pouted.

"Boring, you mean you like having demons chasing you and trying to kill you 24/7 Inuyasha? I personally like relaxing, here do you want to change the channel, I've already seen this episode of Ranma anyway."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah it's one of my favorite animes. It's about a boy that is really good at martial arts, and he changes genders with water."

He looked at her strangely. "I just can't sit here and stare at that box. It hurts my head."

She had never thought that the television would cause him any distress. She giggled a little. She had never heard of the Television making someone have a headache, well unless they watched way too much.

"I think that you just need to watch it more, I am sure your eyes are just not use to following the pictures in motion. I think that it would help if you sat further away." She giggled more, since he insisted on sitting a few feet away form the TV, while she was over six feet away sitting on the couch.

She was so relaxed like this though and she wasn't ready to give up the battle of longing around the house.

"Inuyasha, come sit next to me."

He didn't know why she was asking him to come and sit next to her, but he couldn't think of any reason good enough to refuse her. He slowly got up, and almost begrudgingly sat on the couch a few feet away form her.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, definitely not liking the way this sounded. And he sure as hell wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"What do you want?"

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'What do you want?' Women Inuyasha thought, always asking trick questions. What did she want him to say?

"Kagome, I want you to be safe." He wasn't sure if that was what she was asking.

She shook her head a from side to side innocently. She couldn't remember a time when her and Inuyasha were this close, it felt very good. He was so warm, and he had not pushed her away. She knew that over the last two weeks he had probably been at her bedside the whole time. She knew that under his hard exterior there was a loving and caring person. But she was not good at expressing herself either. She had just as many insecurities about their relationship as he did she was sure.

"I know that Inuyasha, I mean, like, you know…" She trailed off not really knowing how to express what she meant. She decided the best way to describe what she was thinking was to show him what she meant. She knew that it was a bold move on her part, but she needed to know, that voice, in her head, she needed to know how he felt.

She was already sitting on him practically; she leaned into him, and rested her head on his chest.

He was starting to feel very awkward, he and Kagome had not really been like this before, it felt very intimate to him. He knew that she had just been through a lot, and he was sure that she needed to be comforted, and he did only want to make sure that she felt safe. He decided that he would let her continue, and see what she was thinking, so that he might better understand what she wanted.

"Inuyasha, I mean here. What do you want?" And she brought her right hand up to where her head was on his chest, and laid it directly over his heart. She could feel its beating in her ears. It was so strong, and it soothed her.

Inuyasha was getting a little uncomfortable. Sure, he cared about Kagome, but expressing those feelings were not one of his strong points. His mind really started to race. Kikyou had been gone for a long time now. He had not seen her in several months. He knew that he still has some sort of obligation to her, he always would have that. But he didn't want that to prevent him from protecting Kagome. What did she want him to tell her? Didn't she understand that he cared for her? Didn't she know that was his way of expressing how much he cared, to keep her safe.

He really hadn't been able to keep her safe though. He felt as if he had failed her. She was the one that defeated that monster Naraku. He had not been able to protect her.

He was really hoping that someone would come into the room and interrupt them right now. He really didn't know what to say to her, this was very much unexpected. But that interruption didn't come. The silence kept growing between them, and he could tell that the subject could not be changed.

"Kagome…" He just didn't know how to answer here. "I didn't want you to die. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you. I was very worried. Stupid Wench of a girl, I am never going to let you fight another Demon again." That really was how he felt too.

That was awfully sweet of him she thought to herself, besides his uncanny use of the word wench.

Well she had just awakened to find 16 days of her life gone, and a voice that kept on asking her about her desire. She really tried to avoid the subject of love in her life, for it was often a rather complex one, being that Inuyasha was torn between his loyalty to Kikyou and his loyalty to her. But she felt that the time had come where she couldn't just keep pushing away her feelings any longer. She had to address some of the issues in their relationship.

Naraku was gone, the Jewel was gone. Kagome knew that she had been waiting for some of these things in her life to clear up, some of the uncertainties to be resolved. Now the biggest one had vanished. Granted the Jewels disappearance still made life somewhat uncertain. But the time for continuing to be naive about her feelings for Inuyasha was over. Naraku was gone. She now needed to get her life back together. She has lost years hunting for shards, traveling from one period of time to another. She didn't belong there though. She belonged in her time. But she needed to know how Inuyasha felt.

She wanted to know if he loved her really. Well she knew that he cared, but what were they going to do? Could they have a life in her time? Did he want to be with her like that? Did he still want to become a demon? There were so many questions, many of which she really was afraid of getting answers for, but the fact of the matter was, she needed to understand what Inuyasha was feeling right now.

"Inuyasha… I need to know. Do you want to…" What was she doing? They weren't ready for this yet. She wasn't ready. She needed to know, but she wasn't ready for rejection. Hell, she wasn't ready for commitment either.

It was really starting to get awkward, Inuyasha could smell Kagome's frustration, her excitement, her nervousness, and he was getting scared. This sort of stuff made him completely nervous.

Ok, this was the time. She could feel it deep within her. She had been the one to defeat Naraku why was this so hard for her.

'_You want him.'_

"What the hell?" Kagome jumped for Inuyasha's arms.

He was just a perplexed as she was.

He was giving her a very strange look. He knew he didn't do anything, he was so nervous about the subject that she was talking about, he was sure that he hadn't moved a muscle.

She was sure by the look on his face that he definitely not heard that voice. If he hadn't heard t that meant, that she was hearing voices, which made her very nervous.

"Kagome are you ok?" She had a look of pure horror on her face, like she was seeing a ghost or something. Inuyasha was really starting t become more concerned.

Well, did she need to tell him about the voice?

But before she had a chance to continue, she felt an overwhelming sense of pain in her chest; it was if someone was literally stabbing her.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed out, it was a moan and a scream at the same time. She had never felt so much pain. She didn't know what was happening to her either. She had never felt this kind of pain. She was surprised that she had not passed out. She grabbed at her chest! She fell to the floor, rolled on her side, continuing to scream in pain, and hold her chest.

Inuyasha was terrified. What was happening? He had not sensed any type of danger. What was wrong with Kagome? He was at her side in an instance.

Inuyasha concern and closeness seemed to lessen her agony. He took her in his arms, cradling her. He was looking her over to see if she had sustained any injuries. He could not see anything or smell anything such as blood on her. He tried his best to sooth her.

By now, her mother and brother were there, they had rushed into the room when they heard her screams. Her mother was at her side as well.

Her mother tried to get Inuyasha to let go of Kagome, but he growled and kept a tight hold on her.

He knew that she was safest in his arms. There was just something inside of him that told him to hold her tighter, her mother couldn't help her anymore than he could.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. With each second that she was in his arms, the pain seemed to lessen. "It hurts." The pain was becoming bearable now, at least so that she was able to think over it.

"Where Kagome, where does it hurt? Your chest? You are grabbing at it. Try to tell us what is wrong."

"Kagome dear, do you need to go to the hospital?" Her mother asked with a very anxious voice.

Kagome felt horrible, but she knew she wasn't having a heart attack, she was too young. She had a suspicious feeling that this had to do with that voice. Her heart felt like it was being torn into pieces. Each heart beat was agonizing. Stabbing pains coerced through her, starting in her chest, and moving in waves through her body, like the pain was in her blood.

She couldn't answer either of them. She shook her head though. She didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Kaede." Was all she could manage to say.

**End Chapter 5**

A/N: Ok, so I haven't written in like a year? Life happens. I am in a writing mood now though, a good one. If I didn't have to go to work in the morning, than this chapter would be so much longer because the ideas are racing. Expect more, sooner rather than later. And as always, review! Sorry for any typos.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well thanks for the one review. I know more people at least read something from the traffic. I am glad that I can make someone happy.

It was nice of you to try and predict what I was going to do. I didn't want to so predictable, so we shall see how close you are to what happens.

I have a lot of this planed out already, so I should be able to whip up some more pretty soon. I need to take advantage of this writing mood I am in while it lasts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome into his arms, and rushed out of the house, to the well.

But what happened next was something that both of them did not expect.

He jumped into the well, and nothing.

'Oh shit' Inuyasha thought. 'Now what the hell am we going to do!'

Kagome who's pain was weakening with every second that passed now was starting to freak out about the well.

"Kagome, something has changed. The well has closed."

She took deep breaths. She felt like being in his arms was making her pain go away.

"Inuyasha hold me." She said breathlessly.

He obliged her request and drew her closer to him. He brushed her hair from her brow, which was covered in sweat, as she tried to focus away the pain she was feeling. He could tell by her heart beat that the pain was subsiding.

He didn't want to leave the well. He just wanted to stay there holding her, and not have to worry about another thing for the rest of their lives. But just the fact that they were sitting in the bottom of a well, one that use to take them to another time period, was enough to keep him on edge and unsettled.

It took about fifteen minutes for Kagome to finally feel good enough to move out of Inuyasha's bear arms.

"We can't go back? I never thought that this would happen. Inuyasha I am so sorry."

He sighed almost like is normal 'Keh' breath but a little more somber.

"It is not your fault Kagome. You didn't know."

Since the pain in her chest had vanished it seemed, she felt that it was important that she tell Inuyasha about that voice. She had a gut feeling that it had something to do with her agony.

"Inuyasha I am hearing a voice." She looked down; she couldn't look into his eyes. She was extremely embarrassed. She didn't want to tell him what the voice was asking her.

He could tell that she was withholding information. He didn't want to press her, but she obviously felt that she needed to tell him because it was important.

"Kagome…" he paused. He could tell she was extremely uncomfortable. He was just as uncomfortable. "You can tell me."

She took a deep breath. Well, like before, she had wanted to address these subjects that were so uncomfortable, it seemed that she had no choice.

"The voice, it asks, what is my heart's desire."

He was very able to put two and two together. That was why she had asked him what he wanted. Why did it matter what he wanted?

"Well then maybe you need to figure out what that desire is?" It was a simple answer to a much more complicate question.

"Ok Inuyasha. I didn't want to have to talk about such deep things so soon, but I guess we need to address them. This pain, in my chest, I have this horrible feeling that it has to do with this voice. Now we cannot go through the well. I have no where to turn for guidance. I don't know what I want Inuyasha. There is only one thing I am certain of… and well…" She trailed off. She just couldn't do this. _What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

"Kagome, what is it?" She seemed as if she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry for any reason.

"Inuyasha… Don't leave me. That is the only thing I am certain of. I don't want you to leave me."

He looked at her with soft eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Master look at the holy water."

The old bald man arose from his chair and wobbled over to the water. The clear crystal water was reflecting an image. It was an image of a young girl.

"I cannot believe this. After all of this time, we have not a second to waste. We must get to her before it is too late."

"But who is she master?"

"She is the chosen one."

The old man and his younger servant boy packed their things and left the monastery. They had been waiting five hundred years for this day and the day had finally arrived.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, holding Kagome. He had told her that he would not leave her. He had assured her that he had promised to protect her. That didn't seem to make her any happier. The situation was to tense.

When he carried her into the house, her mother was crying, her brother was trying to do his best to sooth her. Her grandfather was still no where to be seen.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Why are you here? I thought you had returned to the feudal era?

"The well has closed." Inuyasha stated.

"The pain has gone." Kagome said with a weak smile.

"I am taking her upstairs. I want her to rest. We are going to search for some answers in the morning." Inuyasha stated. His tone was exacting. The others did not question him. He continued to carry Kagome to her room. He laid her on her bed. But he was surprised when she did not let go of him, she took a hold of his arm, she wasn't going to let go.

"Inuyasha…please, stay with me?" Her face blushed. They slept next to each other every night, she slept in her sleeping bag and he often slept sitting beside her, or up in a tree, but this felt so different from that.

Inuyasha didn't seem as nervous as her. He slipped right next to her, he sat in her bed. It felt very odd to him, to cushiony. He was so use to the hard surface of the ground, or the branch of a tree. He sat at the head of her bed, and she laid her head on his lap. He felt very warm inside though, having Kagome so close. It was a good kind of warm. He wasn't embarrassed her be there with her, rather he felt happy to be there. It felt good to be close to her.

She was asleep in minutes. He spent the majority of the night watching her sleep. He had so many thoughts running through his head, the well, his friends; Kagome's hearing voices, the pain that she was in, his demon features in this time. All of it the racing thoughts were nothing compared his thoughts about Kagome. _What does Kagome want? Does she want me? Does she love me? Is that what this is all about?_

That was his last thoughts as he managed to doze off. His head resting on the headboard of Kagome's bed, her head in his lap, his arms draped over her, cradling her.

A/N: So did you like it? I know, didn't get too far; but really something is going to happen soon! And I hope that it will be a surprise to everyone. Well of course the girl is Kagome, but what is this all about?

Ok and Sorry about the Typos: I didn't really edit this at all. I have to keep going, this is the best streak I have had in a while. Luv you all. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Master where are we going?"

"We must get to the chosen one before the balance falls to the wrong side. The ritual must be preformed."

The two monks were on a train, headed to where the prophecy had directed him to go. He had known that the time was soon, from the books. He had been reading the books and been preparing for this moment. He felt prepared, but this situation was more than just a simple exorcising, if you could even call it that. This was such a delicate situation. He knew that he would need help. He knew he would have to bring her to the monetary, and he knew that she was not going to like what needed to happen.

"Such a burden for one to bear." He spoke at almost a whisper, but his servant still heard him.

"Master, forgive me. But what is happening?"

The old man sighed. He supposed that he might as well clue the young servant in to what was going to happen next.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sun was barely shining in the window, it was still early. Inuyasha smelled the air; it smelled so much of Kagome all around him. He really liked the way that it smelled. It was odd, he hadn't noticed it that much, but something was different about Kagome. He couldn't put his finger exactly on what it was, she didn't smell any different really, her aura was off he guessed. Especially since last night, he had been able to feel like she needed to be close to him for a reason. He hadn't thought too much about it at the time, due to the streneuating circumstances, but now, as she slept peacefully next to him, he was starting to be concerned. He almost felt like their auras were mixing. It was like she was feeding off of him, of his energy, his demonic energy. How was that possible? She was pure, she was a Miko, and she had spiritual powers.

It was at that moment where his instincts told him that something was very wrong. So much so that he immediately got up, and moved away from her.

As he moved away, Kagome opened her eyes. Her pillow had moved, and she wanted to know why. She didn't notice that Inuyasha's seemed concerned, so she didn't say anything. She sat up in the bed, and smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He nodded at her. He was a little unsure if he should concern her with what he felt, she had gone through so much; she had just woken up from the battle yesterday, only to go through that strange pain in her chest. He really was confused. What was more important right now? If he just knew what was going on, he would be able to make a better decision. _If only the well was not closed. What I wouldn't kill to have Myoga around right this second._

He decided that his concerns could wait till Kagome at least was awake and coherent. He decided that it would be best if he left her alone though. He started to walk away, he got out the door, and shut the door behind him, only to her a moan from behind the door, a painful moan, which caused him to rush right back in.

The second Inuyasha had left the room; Kagome could feel the pain in her chest return. She was really freaking out. What was going on! _Inuyasha what is happening to me? _She didn't say it only because she couldn't open her eyes in fear that she would scream and wake up the whole house, and worry her mother more than she was sure that she already was. She didn't want to worry anyone.

"Kagome." Inuyasha had no choice but to return to her side. He knew that whatever was happening they seemed to be stuck dealing with it together.

As soon as he was close, again the pain vanished.

"Inuyasha, it hurts to not be near you. I don't know what is wrong with me." She had tears in her eyes. This was very stressful and frustrating. The well had to close now when if only they could get to the other side they surely would be able to get the answers that they needed.

As fate would have it, the answers were not that far away.

The door bell rang.

%%%%%%%%%%%

The elderly man and his servant insisted that they needed to talk to Kagome alone, and dismissed her worried mother. The monk did not dismiss Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were so use to having strange things happen that a monk showing up at the door didn't seem too bad. I mean they were concerned the strange things normally occurred in His time rather than in hers.

"Hello. My name is Tisho. I am a member of an old monastery founded a very long time ago. I believe that you knew the founder." He smiled at Kagome.

The air was tense. It seemed that the old man was trying to lighten the mood. His attempt was not successful.

"So why are you her? Tisho Sensai? I know I have never met you. Are you acquainted with me or my family in some way?" Kagome was trying to be polite and at the same time trying to figure out why some strange monk showed up at her door.

"Yes my girl. I am somewhat acquainted with you. I have been waiting to meet you. You see the founder of the monastery was Kikyou. "

Inuyasha and Kagome had to consciously make sure that there moths were not open in shock.

"You see, after the Defeat of Naraku, the well that you traveled through mysteriously closed. Kikyou noticed that something was off about the situation. She consulted many wise people of the era, and they discovered that something had gone terribly wrong during the battle. Kagome, your soul, was not fully whole, and while it carries much spiritual power, it was not able to fully purify the demonic aura and the jewel. Instead, the demonic aura has attached itself to your soul in simple terms. The Jewel, well, the prophecy that Kikyou wrote does not explain what happened to the Jewel. It is truly a mystery that we will have to deal with as the time comes."

Kagome and Inuyasha really didn't know what to say? Kagome was processing it better than Inuyasha it seemed.

"I am part demon? Wait a second how is that possible?"

"It is a very good question, but I can only tell you that it most likely has something to do with the power of the Jewel. But Kikyou did try to ensure that we would be able to fix this problem. She cleansed herself, when it was her time, and returned the part of your soul that she had taken, to this, in hopes that…" He fell silent. He didn't mean to say it like that.

Inuyasha by now was very shocked, but his shock didn't miss the words, "in hopes" Neither did Kagome.

"What do you mean in hopes?"

The elderly man closed his eyes, and sighed. This was a lot for the two of them to deal with. They were handling it better than he had hoped at the least.

"Well, due to the Jewel, She was not sure that your body would accept your soul back. It is rather complicated young lady."

Inuyasha was gathering himself back together at this point. He knew he hadn't known this man very long, but he knew that he had good spiritual energy. To him he was like Miroku, just he seemed much more put together and most certainly not as perverted. He was almost familiar in an odd sort of way.

"She is feeding off my Youkai." He said bluntly. "Do you know what that means?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha now. Very wierded out.

"For how long?"

"Since last night, I think. I had not noticed it. I was too preoccupied with worrying about whether Kagome was going to be alright."

The monk feared that he might be too late to do things the simple way. He feared that they were not going to like what the outcome was going to be.

"We must go to the monastery. I had hoped we would get here before it started to grow, but it seems that it is too late."

"What's growing?" Kagome asked her voice filled with worry.

"Naraku."


	8. Need Beta Reader! Preview Chapter 8

Beta Reader!

I have a lot written, but I am looking for a beta reader, and someone that can read and give me feedback. You see I don't have any friends in which to bounce off ideas seeing that the friends that I still have are not all that into anime anymore. I need a fresh set of eyes.

I am looking for,

Someone that is highly detail oriented!

Good with spelling and grammar, especially tenses.

And someone that can catch difference in plot changes or things that I might have stated and the restated, on not covered along the way.

If anyone is interested, shoot me an email.

After an email,

We shall see where it goes from there.

Thanks for everything and thanks for reading!

I will remove this as soon as I get a beta reader: Here is a previes of the next chapter, so that this will follow the guidelines for posting chapters:

Crystal

Chapter 8

Inuyasha was no accustomed to things that they did in Kagomes time, especially that of using automobiles. The thought or getting into a box that allowed you to travel faster was not something that his simple mind could process. Not that he didn't understand, but since he didn't need such a device, it made him uncomfortable to drive in one.

But he had been told that the Monestarty was very far, at lest three hours drive, and a little less by train, but they knew that going by train would be even harder on Inuyasha so they decided to take a car. The Monks assistant drove.

The monk was trying to explain what he knew about situation to them, so that when they arrived at the monestary they would be prepared.

"Ok Kagome, I am no sure what happened exactly to you during your battle, but what we think happened is this. Naraku was trying to absorb your spiritual energy, so that he would become an all powerful being. He thought that sine the Jewel was a merger between both good and bad, pure and evil, that if he was strong enough that he would be able to merge you into his body. Your spiritual energy would become part of him, not cleansing him as you know that you could not do, but give him your powers. The mixing of such strong spiritual powers with such horrible demonic power would have made him unstoppable. What we think happened, is that the Jewel actually prevented the merger. When Kagome tried to purify the whole jewel, when your part and his parts joined, his youkai energy made the joining impure, and unlike you might have previously thought, there might have not been a way to purify the Jewel, with just miko or youkai energy, or just making a pure wish. The Jewel is of a magic that is older than anything anyone ever knew. "

Kagome was having a difficult time with this. Was Naraku inside of her? Was the Jewel also inside of her? What was the voice?

Kagome cleared her throat. "The voice, what is the voice?"

The monk took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I do believe that the voice is the demonic power inside of you. When Inuyasha's demon takes over him, what happens to him?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha knew exactly what happened when his demon took over him. His passions, his desires, his core emotions, thoughts, wants are all manifest, because his demon is controlled by his desires, and wants, his emotional and physical needs.

"Kagome, I know it may be hard for you to understand, but somehow, there is a demonic force that is growing inside of you, and your mind is trying to deal with it. That voice, it could be your mind, your emotions, your needs trying to make you see what you want, what you really want, not what you rationalize that you want. Demon's are not like people, they live to a different set of standards. I am sure that you are not completely familiar with how demon thought processes work, but imagine that you made decisions based mostly on feelings rather than reason and logic."

Kagome had to think about that. She had never really conceptualized the thought processes of demons. But now that she thought about it, look a Kouga for instance. It didn't matter her feeling in the matter, he still was obsessed over her. Maybe it was just because he was attracted to her, and he cant really help himself, he cannot control his actions, no more than Inuyasha cannot hide his true feeling for me when he is a demon. Kagome sighed. This felt very strange.

Inuyasha was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So is she a hanyou? I mean, why is she feeding off my youkai?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome, we need to delve a little deeper, and we have the time now, so let me tell you the history of how I came to know about this, let me tell you some things that you do not know about demons and miko, nor the Jewel. "


End file.
